


Sherlollipops - Kiss Me

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday prompt for mel-loves-all: "Kiss Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



“Kiss me.”

“What?” Sherlock stared at Molly as if she’d grown a second head. Not that she could blame him; he’d been in the middle of apologizing to her for his near-overdose on the plane winging him to exile and certain death in eastern Europe, and her words had been a definite interruption.

“You heard me,” she replied, stepping closer and laying a hand on his chest. 

“But I wasn’t done…” he started to protest, but she laid a finger on his lips, startling him into silence.

“You don’t have to continue. You said you were sorry; you explained why you did it. I’m not going to slap you this time, Sherlock; I think anyone who expects to die - anyone who KNOWS they’re going to die - deserves to choose how they go out. I’m just glad this Moriarty cult saved you from that. You’re going into rehab after the case is solved, right?” He nodded dumbly, still staring at her through very wide and perplexed eyes. “Then you don’t have to say anything more. But since this case will be taking up all of your time and energy after you leave my flat, and since you’ll be going into rehab right after and who knows how long it’ll be before we spend any time together…I just want you to kiss me.”

“Why?”

She smiled sadly; she should have known he’d want every last detail and was just glad he was asking instead of deducing. “Because I love you, Sherlock, and even though we’ll never be more than what we are now - friends, I like to think - just once I want a kiss from you. I’ll never ask anything more than that, you know I won’t. And it won’t change anything - I’ll still be your friend, still be there if you need me. Promise.”

She pulled her finger away from his lips then, staring up at him, willing him to believe her and to do just this one thing for her. Just a kiss on the lips, both of them knowing he was only doing it to honor her request. It wasn’t that much to ask after all the things she’d done for him, and all the things she’d willingly do for him again in future.

She wasn’t prepared for the way his arms encircled her, or the urgency with which he pulled her body snug to his. She gasped a bit as she felt one hand sliding up her back to tug at her hair, tilting her head up to meet his. Her eyes flew shut as their mouths crashed together, his lips mobile and soft, impatient and needy as he thrust his tongue between her half-parted lips.

This was no mere kiss from a friend, no simple favor being granted; no, this kiss was hungry, demanding, and everything she’d ever wanted a kiss from Sherlock to be.

She gasped for breath as the kiss ended, realizing that she’d wound her hands round his neck and curled her fingers into his hair. “Sh-sherlock,” she stuttered, staring up at him in shock.

“That,” he said, his breathing as ragged as hers, his eyes darkened with - surely it couldn’t be lust? - and the pulse racing in his throat, “was a promise.”

“A promise for what?” she whispered, feeling her own pulse racing.

He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hers. “A promise for the future, Molly Hooper. A promise to be a man worthy of you. Worthy of more kisses from you…” He pulled back, offering her a slow wicked smile that turned her knees to water. “And much, much more. After the case, after rehab…can you wait for me?”

She cradled his head in her hands and pulled him down for a second kiss, soft and delicate this time, her eyes glimmering with cautiously hopeful tears. “I’ve been waiting this long, Sherlock Holmes. I can wait as long as it takes.”

“Good. In the meantime, just to tide us over…” The third kiss was much more like the first, demanding and enticing, promising the world…a promise he would deliver on eight months later, after the case was solved and rehab endured.

The wait, as Molly had always known it would be, was well worth it.


End file.
